The Third Way
The Third Way is the final storyline mission in Grand Theft Auto V. The mission is triggered if the player has Franklin choose option C'' (Deathwish). Overview The mission begins with Franklin at the "F" marker on the map shortly after the final heist on the Union Depository Tower. Devin Weston shows up at Franklin's house and attempts to convince Franklin to kill Michael De Santa. After Devin leaves, the player is given a set of three options on his cell phone, Kill Trevor (A), Kill Michael (B), or Deathwish ©. Choosing C leads to this mission, and has him call Lester instead. The mission sends Franklin to the home of Lester Crest. Franklin and Lester, at first, seem to not have any hope of thinking of a way so both Trevor and Michael survive. But after a brainstorm, Lester comes up with a plan to avoid having to kill either Michael or Trevor Philips. The plan is to lead the FIB and Merryweather into a trap at the foundry under the pretense of melting down the gold there from the Union Depository heist. Shootout At The Foundry Franklin picks up Lamar Davis at his home and they go to the foundry, with Lamar having newfound respect for Franklin for doing this for both Trevor and Michael rather than himself. Lamar waits outside while Franklin goes inside to find Michael and Trevor arguing and about to kill each other; Michael with a sniper rifle and Trevor with a combat MG, but he easily stops them. Lamar then warns Franklin about the FIB agents approaching fast towards the foundry and their location, and Michael, Trevor, and Franklin team up to kill all of the FIB agents and Merryweather mercenaries sent against them in one swift ambush. Various stages of the ensuing battle require that the player provide backup to certain characters. First, Lamar will radio that he's being overrun and needs help. Franklin must get out to the foundry entrance where he dropped off Lamar, and kill the FIB agents attacking Lamar before he is wasted and the mission fails. Then Michael, after not receiving any communication from Trevor, must go over to where Trevor was positioned to check on him before the time limit elapses (causing the mission to fail). Because Franklin says that he has to stay with Lamar, Micheal leaves his sniping position and fights his way to reach Trevor who gets back up (supposedly being knocked out, and having not been shot possibly because the agents assumed they killed him). Then, Michael and Trevor must fight their way out of the foundry and help Franklin kill off any remaining FIB and Merryweather forces in the area. Tying Up Loose Ends Finally, after all of the agents and mercenaries are killed, the trio take a moment to catch their breaths. Then Franklin brings up the fact that they've still got work to do, namely pick off different people who either betrayed or tried to kill the trio in the past. Steve Haines had previously made the three, Lester and others commit various crimes in order to advance his own career before attempting to betray Michael to the FIB and then asking Franklin to kill Trevor. Trevor initially wanted to kill Agent Dave Norton as well, most likely for killing Brad in North Yankton nine years ago and for being Haines' lackey; however, Michael tells him that they need Norton alive so no one comes after them later. Devin Weston had similarly employed all three and Lamar to steal various expensive cars without paying them as he had promised, then tried to shut down a movie that Michael produced and in retaliation to the accidental death of his lawyer Molly Schultz, later sent mercenaries to try to kill Michael's family only for Amanda, Tracey and Jimmy to survive, and had later asked Franklin to kill Michael. Wei Cheng had decided against working with Trevor and his drug manufacturing enterprise and work with one of his business rivals, the O'Neil Brothers (Trevor had already killed off The Lost MC and the Aztecas including key members Ortega, Johnny Klebitz, Terry Thorpe, Clay Simons and possibly Ashley Butler prior), all of whom except Elwood, Walton and Wynn (who drove off to meet Wei and his son Tao Cheng), were later killed at their ranch and their operation was destroyed by Trevor, resulting in Elwood seeking revenge on Trevor by attempting to blow up Floyd's condo with anti-tank rockets, where Trevor was residing in (Elwood, Walton and Wynn were later killed following their own vengence against Trevor). In retaliation to Elwood's murder, Wei and his triads had attempted to kill Trevor by holding Michael hostage, believing the two to be lovers, although Michael was saved by Franklin with the two killing all the witnesses during their escape (Trevor and Michael weren't on speaking terms due to Trevor discovering the truth behind Brad's fate in North Yankton during a botched robbery). Harold Joseph aka Stretch, a long time imprisoned Chamberlain Gangster Families OG, had begun associating with a rival faction, the Ballas, while incarcerated in the Bolingbroke Penitentiary and, after being released (and after Stretch ironically killed D due to D setting up Franklin and Lamar for a previous grievance), had attempted to get Franklin and Lamar killed by the Ballas by luring them into a trap (fortunately they were saved by Trevor who had accompanied him). Stretch then finally told Lamar that they could buy weed from the Ballas at a Paleto Bay sawmill but made an ambush for Lamar, but Franklin, Trevor and Michael save him. Lester tells the group that Agent Haines is filming his television show on the Del Perro Pier; Trevor agrees to this job since he has hated Haines since the moment they met. Lester then locates Stretch, through his phone signal, at the B.J. Smith Recreation Center, and Michael is put on this assignment as he had no known run-ins with Stretch, which would throw suspicion away from Franklin. Lester then informs Franklin that Tao Cheng, Wei's son, used his credit card at the beach club in Pacific Bluffs; Franklin is an unknown to the Triads. Lester agrees to phone the three later when he locates Devin Weston. The three each split up, locate, and take out their targets, evading or wiping out the Ballas (Michael), the police (Trevor) and the Triads (Franklin) in the process. No matter when Trevor kills Haines, he will always be the one to kidnap Devin, even if Michael or Franklin had already killed their targets. *Michael is sent to kill Stretch as revenge for betraying Franklin and Lamar and trying to have the pair killed in Hood Safari and Lamar Down. *Trevor is sent to kill Steve Haines for betraying Michael and Dave in The Wrap Up. *Franklin is sent to kill Wei Cheng for betraying Trevor in Bury the Hatchet, kidnapping and torturing Michael in Fresh Meat, interfering with Trevor's business interests and for trying to have both killed. *Once the above targets are eliminated, Trevor goes to Devin Weston's Mansion to kidnap him. This is revenge on Devin for betraying Trevor, Franklin, and Lamar out of a lucrative payday after they give him the luxury/sport/antique cars he wanted, and sending Merryweather mercenaries to Michael's house as payback for Molly's accidental death. Trevor must fight his way through Merryweather security forces to kidnap Devin. Before the death of the major Antagonists If the player turns to Trevor first he will call Ron Jakowski and informs him that TP Industries are entering a transitional period and now have money coming through (The Big Score) and the Chinese problem might be taken care of. Ron comments that the O'Neil Brothers are gone and The Lost MC have made no contact with Trevor and everything will be OK, to which Trevor agrees before hanging up and heading for Steve Haines. If the player turns to Franklin at first or stays at him near Pacific Bluffs he will call Lamar and tells him he's his best friend and he is forever loyal to him, Lamar then asks Franklin if he's finished, to which Franklin states almost just to handle a couple of loose ends. Lamar then realises the game plan and Franklin says goodbye by telling Lamar to lay low before hanging up and going after Wei Cheng. If the player turns to Michael he will not receive a phone call. Killing Stretch Stretch is found on a basketball court next to the BJ Smith Recreational Center with several gang bangers around. During the conversation, Stretch states that Lamar is disrespectful and is trying to break the order of things (stating that he was a fool since they met and even though they were friends - although Stretch disagrees), Michael then comments to the others that he knows which one Stretch is, he then gets out of his car and interrupts their chat, Stretch realizes that he is with Franklin and orders his friends to kill him, however some split up and Michael kills Stretch easily before either killing or escaping the Ballas and informing Franklin that Stretch is dead and is not a problem any more (to which Franklin comments that they were never friends since he has screwed them from the start). Stretch is relatively easy to eliminate as he and his homies are mostly packing pistols. Taking too long to escape, however, will make the surviving Ballas get in their cars and chase you. Kill Stretch with a melee attack to get a Gold medal. Gold Medal Tip: After Franklin leaves the foundry, switch straight to Michael as he'll be about two blocks away. Stretch is the person carrying a basketball wearing a plain white t-shirt and a green cap. Use the special ability and knock Stretch out with a weapon (the Nightstick works best as it is unlocked by then) and then while the ability is active kill as many Ballas with a gun and then when the ability ends, kill any gangsters left standing. Weapon Required: Knife, Nightstick, Baseball Bat, Crowbar or Hammer (Collector's Edition only). Killing Steve Haines Agent Haines is found on the ferris wheel on the boardwalk shooting a video for a TV show. Him and a camera man are in one of the ferris wheel cars. Trevor asks Lester to patch into Haines' microphone, since he wants a last reminder of what an "annoying prick" Haines is. Steve meanwhile is focusing on The Underbelly Of Paradise with some shots and good quotes. If Trevor gets too close, Haines figures out why Trevor is here (or how maybe) and orders his death, but Trevor shoots Haines (either with a sniper from a far distance or any other weapon), killing him. Once Trevor has killed Haines, he will have a two-star wanted level to evade. Once Trevor has lost the police, he informs Lester that Haines is killed and asks the whereabouts of Devin Weston. Lester states that he has found him at his house in the Tongva Hills where Merryweather are guarding him, Lester begins to describe Weston's home but Trevor ignores his word and heads towards the mansion. Approaching too close to the ferris wheel or missing too many shots will alert Steve and fail the mission. Trevor must pick Haines off from a distance, for which a sniper rifle is required. After killing Haines, Trevor must lose the cops before heading after Weston. Kill Haines with a headshot to get a Gold medal. Gold Medal Tip: Once Stretch is dead, switch to Trevor and he should be at the top of the pier. Stop near the small building where a cop car is located. Use the truck to get onto the roof and aim at Haines (getting too close will trigger Trevor's message to Lester and the Ferris Wheel will start moving). Since the wheel is not moving the player doesn't need to compensate for a moving target and can easily hit him in the head with a Sniper rifle, the Heavy Sniper works best. Weapon Required: Heavy Sniper Killing Wei Cheng Kill Wei Cheng last. He is found surrounded by bodyguards as well as his son Tao in a motorcade of vehicles leaving the Pacific Bluffs Country Club. As soon as Franklin arrives or gets too close, Cheng discovers this and orders his men to drive off which he does but Franklin follows. Tao can be killed as well and if he dies before his father, the elder Cheng will react to his death very unpleasantly. Eventually Franklin kills Wei Cheng (in any way) (before losing LSPD maybe) and informs that the Triads are no more, to which Trevor replies that they are not going have super weapons to sell to but it does not matter anyway. As soon as Franklin arrives, Cheng and his bodyguards are getting into a Washington, escorted by two Baller SUVs. Franklin can tail the Cheng motorcade normally, until he rams or attacks a vehicle, then Cheng's men will start driving faster and shooting out of their vehicles. After killing Cheng, Franklin still has to outrun any surviving Triads in their Ballers, which is no easy task since his motorcycle is slow, so it is likely Franklin will have to pull into a house driveway, dismount, and then kill the pursuing Triads on foot. Alternatively, Franklin can target Cheng's car (pre-placed Sticky Bombs, a Minigun, or an RPG), killing him before he leaves the parking lot, avoiding the trouble of having to chase down the fleeing convoy on the highway. Kill Cheng with a sticky bomb to get a Gold medal. To obtain the gold medal achievement easily, prepare your sticky bombs while riding your Bagger, as soon you're approaching the parked convoy, trigger Franklin's special ability and aim one sticky bomb per vehicle (the slow motion will give you enough accuracy). Detonate them and then get rid of the remaining Triads. Gold Medal Tip: Quickly throw a sticky bomb at the Washington and detonate as soon as it hits. Then quickly dispose of the Cavalcades. Weapon Required: At least 3 sticky bombs. Kidnapping Devin Weston Trevor must make his way through a battalion of eight Merryweather guards patrolling the house to get to Weston. He can either take a subtle approach by sneaking around and knocking out the guards (or killing them with a suppressed weapon), or he can take a direct route and attack the guards head on. After Trevor makes his way through the Merryweather security forces, he finds Weston hiding in a trunk near the pool. Trevor punches Weston, knocking him unconscious, and carries him to his Tornado in the drive-way. Trevor throws Weston in the trunk and drives it to meet up with Franklin and Michael. Gold Medal Tip: Don't be concerned about a stealthy attack, quickly run into the garden, use a fast weapon like the Carbine Rifle and use the lower walkway as cover. Use the hill to quickly get down the the GOH. Be slower next to Hookies as there may be several bikers that will shoot at the car. Shooting back results in a wanted level and not shooting may kill Trevor or Devin, failing the mission. Weapon Required: Any heavy long range weapon. Driving to the rendezvous point/Devin Weston's last stand As Trevor drives out of Weston's driveway, he informs Franklin and Michael that he has Weston and suggests they meet at a cliff at the Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness and "make him disappear". Weston regains consciousnes to find himself in the trunk. Realising what Trevor is doing, Weston attempts using flattery and bribes to bargain for his life, offering Trevor anything his immense wealth can acquire if he joins Weston's private army. Trevor tells Weston that he does not care about Weston's bribes; he just wants to kill him. Weston then attempts to bribe Trevor with money, but Trevor reveals that he is already gold rich and tells Weston that he has nothing to offer. Trevor then tells Weston that he has nothing left in life and should prepare for his death. Weston then summons the last of his will and vows revenge against the three despite only having minutes left to live. Trevor arrives at the cliff and informs Weston that they have enough time left for some (offscreen) "one-on-one time." Killing Devin Weston A few hours later, around 20:00, Michael arrives and asks Trevor if they are "good," with Trevor happily agreeing. Michael lights up a cigarette, but thinks better of it and throws it off the cliff. Franklin arrives before Michael asks Trevor if he has got Weston (although Michael assumed it). Trevor opens the trunk of the Tornado to reveal a badly bleeding and naked Weston. Franklin taunts Weston about his choice of ending, before Michael taunts Weston about two great evils of capitalism that he has performed (betraying everyone he has ever known, as well as Steve Haines, all the major antagonists, Don Percival and his own company) because in Michael's words, Weston was "big enough and bad enough" to not play by the rules and walk offshore alone as a free man. Michael states that neither he, Franklin or Trevor would ever do such a thing, and inform a dying (injured) Weston to "keep your problems the fuck out of America." Trevor states that it makes sense when Michael says it like that and Michael agrees. Michael, Trevor and Franklin bid Weston farewell and a "thanks" for the final advice. Weston then takes one last look at the sky and the whole world before Michael closes the trunk, leaving him to die a slow and painful death. The three protagonists push the Tornado with Weston in the trunk off a cliff and into the ocean below, with the car exploding, killing Weston. Ending C Following Weston's death, Trevor asks what they're going to do now, with Michael responding that they are going to lay low for a while then get on with their lives, with Trevor suggesting as friends, and Michael accepting, as "flawed, awful, totally uncomfortable, and poorly matched friends." Trevor then states that they could then go back to the "capitalism they practice," planning even more heists, but being better funded with the money from the Union Depository, but this time with Franklin saying that what they'll do will not be as different as what Weston did. Trevor then tells Michael that his therapist has a lot to answer to for, which Michael calmly agrees too, saying that even though he hates himself, now he knows how to say it, responded by Trevor asking if he has to go to a therapy session because he hates Michael. Sensing another argument, Franklin backs away from the the two, telling him that they terrify him of middle-age, heading to his Bagger and starting to drive-off. Michael soon follows after him, but not before announcing his official retirement to Trevor, claiming he is "too old for this nonsense". As Trevor looks on at the both of them driving away, he starts to awkwardly walk off-screen as the credits roll. After the credits the player gains control of Trevor just as he arrives home in Sandy Shores. Entering the trailer triggers the post-game mission Mrs. Philips. Deaths *Many Merryweather and FIB members - Killed by Michael, Trevor, Franklin and Lamar. (And each other, according to Michael.) *Stretch - Killed by Michael for betraying Franklin and Lamar and trying to have the pair killed. *Steve Haines - Killed by Trevor for betraying Michael at the Kortz Center and trying to have Trevor killed. *Wei Cheng - Killed by Franklin for betraying Trevor and trying to have him and Michael killed. *Devin Weston's Merryweather bodyguards - Killed by Trevor for trying to stop him from kidnapping Devin. *Devin Weston - Killed by Michael, Trevor and Franklin for attempting to have Michael and his family killed, as well as betraying Trevor, Franklin and Lamar by cheating them out of a payday for the car thefts. Optional deaths *Several Ballas members - (optional) Can be killed by Michael. *Several Los Santos Police Department Officers - (optional) Can be killed by Trevor after he kills Haines. *Several Triad members - (optional) Can be killed by Franklin. *Tao Cheng (optional) - Can be killed by Franklin. *Cheng's translator (optional) - Can be killed by Franklin. Mission objectives Foundry Shootout *Go pick up Lamar at his house. - (Franklin) *Ambush the FIB team when ready. - (Michael, Trevor and Franklin) *Go to Lamar. - (Franklin) *Take out the attackers. - (Franklin) *Rescue Trevor. - (Michael) *Take out the attackers. - (Michael and Trevor) *Go outside. - (Franklin) *Regroup outside the main doors. - (Franklin) Killing Targets: Any Order *Get rid of Mr. Cheng/Escape the Triads. - (Franklin) *Take out Stretch/Escape the Ballas. - (Michael) *Bring down Haines/Lose the Cops. - (Trevor) Kidnapping Devin * Go to Devin's house. - (Trevor) *Take out the guards. - (Trevor) *Kidnap Devin. - (Trevor) *Go to the rendezvous point. - (Trevor) *Finish Devin. - (Michael, Trevor and Franklin) Gold Medal Objectives *Time - Complete within 21:30. *Headshots - Kill 20 enemies with a headshot. *Accuracy - Finish with a shooting accuracy of at least 70%. *Stick, Tick... Boom! - Kill Cheng with a Sticky Bomb. *Lead Lobotomy - Kill Steve Haines with a headshot. *Stretched Out - Kill Stretch with a melee attack. Aftermath Weazel News Newspaper "''In a sad day for national security, private security company Merryweather has announced that it has shut down its domestic operations indefinitely following another high-profile incident, this time a shootout at a foundry in East Los Santos. Merryweather will switch focus back to its "bread and butter" security contracts in the Middle East where the enemies are less well-equipped, the glare of the media lens is less harsh, and preemptive strikes less likely to be taken out of context as "killing sprees". Liberty Tree Newspaper "Billionaire investor and life style guru Devin Weston has disappeared. Police suspect foul play, but no body has been recovered. Mr. Weston, 51, who rose to fame in the tech bubble and subsequently made more money in a host of other industries, including entertainment, the Internet, currency trading and luxury travel, recently caused controversy when he invested heavily in Merryweather, the notorious and discredited private security firm run by Don Percival. Police responded to sounds of gunfire at Mr. Weston's villas in the hills above Chumash, but despite signs of violence and several dead security guards, Mr. Weston himself was not found, dead or alive. Also missing was one of Mr. Weston's collection of luxury cars." Los Santos Meteor Newspaper "Steve Haines, decorated FIB agent and host of the popular TV show "The Underbelly Of Paradise" unwittingly helped expose that underbelly further yesterday as he was assassinated while filming a segment of his TV show on the Ferris Whale on Del Perro Pier. Agent Haines, who had twice recently been injured in the line of duty, had been an agent for nearly 20 years and a TV host for five. FIB spokesman Gary Lane told the Los Santos Meteor "Agent Haines died a hero, doing what he loved, which was presenting a TV show. He really helped combine the chaos of anti-terrorism and the mindlessness of network television into one highly successful career." Mr. Haines, who was not married, lived with his mother." Daily Rag Newspaper "Wei Cheng, a prominent Triad gang boss was murdered yesterday. His Triad had been weakened by a series of recent incidents, both in Los Santos and bizarrely up in Ludendorff, North Yankton. Mr. Cheng, a Chinese national, was believed to be prominent in a two-way drug and weapon trade between China and the US, smuggling materials in and out of the country via the Port of Los Santos. Los Santos Shepherd Newspaper "A notorious member of the Chamberlain Gangsters Families gang was killed yesterday, only months after he released on parole. Harold OG Stretch was shot while playing basketball. No witnesses have come forward. Mr. Joseph was unmarried." Bleeter Posts *@tttturtledog - "No way! Steve Haines murdered! I love The Underbelly Of Paradise! What do you reckon - IAA assassination or gangland revenge hit?" *@MerryweatherSecurity - "Merryweather Security Consulting is winding down its United States operation. This is nothing to do with the congressional investigation into its activities. We will continue to offer innovative and cost effective warfare and foreign policy solutions throughout the developing world." Phone Calls *Dave Norton - Dave calls Michael to ask if he's behaving himself, and asks about his family, to which Michael responds positively. Michael asks Dave about work, to which Dave replies that his work is "good" and he has had a few lucky breaks. Both men tell each other to look after themselves, and part on good terms. *Patricia Madrazo - Patricia calls Trevor to say one more time that she misses him and that he is an sweet lover, they both say their last goodbyes. *Tanisha Jackson - Tanisha calls Franklin to tell him that she is getting married the next day; Franklin wishes her the best. E-mails and Text Messages *Dave Norton - Dave sends Trevor an e-mail revealing that he was the one responding to his letters to Brad. He tells Trevor that his secrets are safe with him, but also warns him to behave himself and never contact him again. *Dave Norton - Dave sends Michael an e-mail, telling him to stay out of trouble, and also tells him that he has been named the new host of The Underbelly Of Paradise, and that he will really miss Steve and his "horrible outfits". He also hopes that he and Michael will never meet again. Michael wishes Dave luck, and promises to "be good". *Lamar Davis - Lamar sends Franklin an e-mail, saying how he's almost ready to start acting like a man, and how he finally learned something. *Michael De Santa - Michael sends Franklin an e-mail telling him that they "did it", and how it nearly drove Michael insane, and he hopes that Franklin learned something from hanging with him and "the maniac", even if it was "how not to grow old" and that he is his "friend for life". Franklin thanks Michael for looking out for him. *Don Percival - Don sends Michael and Trevor an e-mail saying that they have never met before, but they saved him a fortune and Don got to buy Devin's Merryweather stake at a reduced cost, and he thanks them for making a lot of money. However, he warns them to stay away from him and not interfere with his business again. *Ron Jakowski - Ron sends a text message to Trevor saying that he left a suprise for Trevor by his trailer. Trivia *No "Mission Passed" screen appears after the mission. * The achievement "To Live or Die in Los Santos" which is acquired after beating the final mission is a reference to the mission "To Live and Die in Alderney" from Grand Theft Auto IV. It could also be a reference to the 1985 film To Live and Die in L.A., or the Tupac Shakur song of the same name. *Given that this is a the "happy ending" option which allows the player to continue using all three protagonists, defeat all the antagonists, and receive their cuts from the Big Score, this is most likely going to be considered the canonical ending. *The song that plays in the cutscene where Trevor waits for Michael and Franklin is "Dog" by Wavves. The song is not featured on any of the radio stations. *In the beginning cutscene, Lester asks if Franklin's problem might be that "someone has the same tattoo as him". This line is also said by the DJ on Vinewood Boulevard Radio during one of the segments in between songs. *The confrontation in the foundry with the corrupt FIB unit and Merryweather Security is similar to the final battle of Max Payne 3, where Max is fighting the corrupt police force, UFE and pursuing Armando Becker and Victor Branco. *After helping Lamar fight off the FIB agents outside the warehouse, he doesn't regroup with the rest of the group. However, after all agents and mercenaries are dead he is still at the same position as before, alive. He emails Franklin after the mission, confirming that he survived. *Regardless of which vehicle the player arrived at the foundry with as Franklin, he will always have his Bagger when he drives away from the foundry. *Michael and Trevor start with the same weapons that they used in Lamar Down, with Michael carrying the Heavy Sniper and Trevor using the Combat MG. However they will not switch back if the player changes them, unlike other missions. Switching weapons in the wheel as one character will stay the same, e.g, changing from the Pistol to the AP Pistol as Franklin will mean that the first available weapon to switch to in the slot will be the same with Michael and Franklin. *Sometimes when the game ends and switches to Trevor, he may be listening to Los Santos Rock Radio, though the song playing may be from Radio Mirror Park, Vinewood Boulevard Radio or Radio Los Santos. This can be fixed by switching the radio off and switching it back on five minutes later. *"[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OMlYRrGqTP0 The Setup]" by ''Favored Nations'' plays after this mission, at the beginning of the credits. It is featured in the in-game radio station Radio Mirror Park. **This is probably because the reoccurring theme in GTAs has been for the protagonist to be set up by one or more of the antagonists. *Trevor will always be the one to kidnap Devin regardless of whoever finished their tasks first or last. It should be noted that the player must then hunt Devin all the way to his house if Trevor is the last character to kill his target, which can be very time consuming and make the time check for the golden award difficult, therefore it is best to kill Haines first or second. **Interestingly, regardless of the way the player kills Stretch, Weazel News will describe his death as a shooting. *The internet news article about Stretch's death mentions that he was assassinated a couple of months after being released from prison. This means that the events of the storyline happens during at least two in-game months. *When Trevor enters the Tornado after putting Devin in the trunk, the radio station will be tuned in to Los Santos Rock Radio, and the track "I Wouldn't Want To Be Like You" by The Alan Parsons Project will always play. *Devin's Tornado has a personal license plate, which reads "MONIED". *When Michael, Trevor and Franklin are pushing Devin's car off the cliff, if the player pauses the game, it will indicate that Trevor is the playable character. *After completing this mission, if the player switches to Michael, Dave Norton will call and say that he hopes Michael is "behaving" himself. If the player gets a wanted level, Dave will call again and tell Michael to stop causing trouble. This only happens for the first wanted level obtained after completing the mission. *When Michael says "Be very afraid" to Franklin it may be a reference to the 1986 movie The Fly, due to Michael's love of movies. *If the player changes the protagonists' clothes before starting this mission at Lester's house, by the time the player reaches the foundry with Lamar, Trevor and Michael will be wearing different clothes. Michael will wear blue jeans and a brown leather jacket, while Trevor will wear blue jeans and a white t-shirt. *If Trevor invades Merryweather soldiers in stealth with silenced weapons and melee weapons at Devin's house, they must be taken out in a specific order, and if the player is shooting, they must do a one shot kill, otherwise the other guards will be alerted of the player's presence. If the guards are taken out carelessly in any order, the others can be alerted. If they are all dead, and the player heads to Devin, no unique cutscene plays, but he will still run and hide inside the box, even though Trevor is standing right there. Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough ENDING C The Third Way pt 01|The Third Way Walkthrough Pt. 1 File:GTA 5 Walkthrough ENDING C The Third Way pt 02|The Third Way Walkthrough Pt. 2 File:GTA 5 - Ending C - The Third Way (FPS Walkthrough)|First Person Walkthrough Gallery The Trunk-GTAV.jpg|Artwork of option C. Michael killing Stretch and Ballas.png|Michael killing Stretch and his Ballas friends. Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:End Missions